The present invention relates to an orthodontic appliance, and in particular to an appliance which accommodates multi-racial dentition characteristics.
Various devices and methods have been proposed and used for correcting overcrowding of the teeth and for modifying jaw shapes in order to provide improved teeth placement. Oftentimes metallic bands and wires are used in the permanent dentition stage to provide the desired tooth straightening.
It is also known to use removable appliances in place of metallic bands and wires in order to provide orthodontic tooth positioning treatment and jaw shaping functions. Such removable appliances are generally formed in a U-shape with an upper tooth receiving trough and a lower tooth receiving trough. The appliances are preformed to accommodate various sizes of jaws and dentitions.
It has been recognized that treatment may begin prior to a time at which all deciduous teeth have been replaced by their corresponding permanent teeth through the use of removable appliances such as those disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,139,944 and 4,898,535.